The present invention relates to a yarn ending unit in connection with an open-end spinning machine. There have been many cases in which full automation of machines has been discussed in a background of labor cost increase, however, there are also some inherent problems as to whether they are suited to manual operation or not. For example, some operations are not suitable for man such as a simple and repeated one, operation under high or low temperature circumstances, and operation requiring super high precision or at an extremely high speed, whereas an operation such as to untie tangled yarn is said to be too complicated for mechanization.
As one of the features of an open-end spinning machine, since one end of a yarn resulting from breakage causes a dough body-like coil due to hard twist of the yarn and arrives at this state as fast as a winding bobbin, a considerably complicated unit is required to provide an air suction to pick up the yarn, release the twist, tie the yarn, and return it into a spinner, whereas it is easy for a man or a woman to handle the end of a yarn and to tie it. However, it is very difficult for a man or woman to perform such an operation as to insert an end of a yarn into rotors at high speed revolution with good timing or to pull yarn out when an inserted end catches a new yarn, and it can be said that such an operation is suited to a machine. The basic idea of the present invention is: A man or a woman deals with the end of a yarn which has been cut, and a machine conducts its ending.